


The Big Bad Wolf's Big Blast

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Parody of the Bowser's Big Blast mini-game from Mario Party 2 and Top 100.





	The Big Bad Wolf's Big Blast

"Hmm..."

Audrey looked over at the five levers, which came in red, yellow, green, purple and white. Choosing one at random, she picked the purple lever and turned to look at the Big, Bad Wolf's head behind her for a moment.

All that happened was that some smoke came out of its nose.

"Phew!" Audrey wiped her forehead with her hand, then moved to the back of the line.

Dot was next to step up to the levers. She placed her hand on her cheek as she thought for a moment. The purple one had already been pushed, so she couldn't choose that... Finally, however, she made her decision and pushed the green lever down. Then she turned to look at the Wolf's head.

Some more smoke came out of its nose.

Dot sighed in relief, accompanied by an appropriate smile, and then moved to the back of the line.

Lotta went up to the levers next. It took her a bit longer than Audrey and Dot to make up her mind, but thankfully less long than the time limit.

"Hmm, I wonder..."

She pushed the white lever down, then turned to look at the Wolf's head. She looked a bit worried for a moment.

But all that happened was that more smoke came out of its nose.

"Oh, thank goodness." Lotta smiled with relief and moved to the back of the line.

Melvin, the last player, looked at the girls with a smug expression as he stepped up to the levers. He'd already made his decision before Lotta had finished her turn. He placed his hand on the yellow lever and pushed it straight down, then looked at the Big, Bad Wolf's head.

Suddenly the eyes on the Wolf's head changed to a three. Melvin had pushed the detonator. Knowing what was going to happen, Audrey and Dot plugged their ears with their forefingers, while Lotta covered her ears with her hands.

"Oh, shoot!" Melvin facepalmed in dismay as the eyes on the Wolf changed to a 2, then a 1, and finally a zero.

Bang.

The Wolf's head exploded, sending Melvin flying away. The Harvey Girls uncovered their ears as a robot screwed another head of the Big, Bad Wolf into place. The levers descended and then reappeared as well, ready to be pushed again. Audrey looked at Dot and Lotta.

"That's what he gets for assuming the red one always blows it up," said Audrey.

Dot and Lotta nodded in agreement, then watched as Audrey went up to the levers and thought about which one to push again.


End file.
